Anything BUT Help
by TheSerlermWertch
Summary: The two Teams are on their way to Sawmill, but the train seems to be taking a different route than usual. As the train breaks down in the middle of dense forest, four unfortunate people are chosen to venture into the woods at night with only flashlights. They want to find help. The quartet find the exact opposite. All characters are OCs and rating may be raised in later chapters.


It was a typical day on the train as the two Teams; RED and BLU, made their way to their next battle ground, of which was Sawmill this time. All was supposedly quiet in the BLU car. Aaron, the Sniper, was leaning against the window, staring out as the train started making its way through the forest. Wait... Forest? He knew Sawmill was exactly that; a sawmill. But he never recalled having to go through dense forest to get there. The blue shaded Sniper glanced around at his team mates; in the way back was Dirk in one corner, of whom was reading, and in the other was their Spy, Jacques, of whom was smoking, as much as the Heavy, Erik, sitting in front of him disliked it. Two seats up from Dirk (no one wanted to sit that close to him, they'd rather share seats) was their Scout, Tyler. He had a marker in his hand, and two seats in front of him was their Soldier, Victor, who was also wielding a marker. The two seemed to be having a good time, having a doodle war on their Demomans' face. Poor Blayne. He was in for a rude awakening later. Aaron glanced behind him, lowering his glasses slightly. Sitting right behind him was their Pyro, Alex. It was hard to determine what gender it was, considering the name could be Alexander or Alexis, maybe Alexandra. And it never took its mask off. That, and no one has seen which bathroom it has ever entered. Not that Pyro wasn't a nice thing. He/She was actually pretty kind and rather childish. Behind Pyro was their Engineer, Marge. She was extremely kind to their team, and even to the RED Team, claiming they weren't that bad. Aaron sighed, shrugging to himself, looking around the car. He had been in it many times, but never got used to the dreary looking inside. He preferred to decorate things, as strange as that sounded. Aaron always had to had something hanging around, or the blankness would drive him insane. There were black seats lined up in two rows, almost like a school bus. There was room above to put your stuff, and everyone had a seat to their own. One person even had two seats space, and maybe three depending if Jacques moved to a different spot. Everyone had the same mentality; stay away from the Medic as best as you could, or you would more than likely walk out with extra limbs, or limbs in places where limbs shouldn't be. Aaron glanced out the window once more, watching silently, before sitting up abruptly. He saw a man in a suit standing outside, but as soon as Aaron saw him, the train just kept going, leaving the man behind. He slumped back into his seat, shrugging it off as a hallucination, and started thinking about better things, like... What was going in the RED car?

What was going on in the RED car, was what nine and trained mercenaries shouldn't be doing. Lilith, the RED Scout was going through peoples luggage, unbeknownst to the others. The girl Lilith considered her "best friend", the Soldier Benny, growled and was telling her to get down, and she quickly reappeared with a bra attached to her head to make her seem like Batman. The Sniper, Karla, looked at the other girl and sighed in disgust. It was most likely her bra after all. The Spy, Jean-Paul, on the other hand, found it to be the most hilarious thing in the world. He was holding himself , laughing for a good few minutes.

"Look Benny! Da na na na na na nana na-BATMAN!" She pulled their Medics spare cloak down and held it out like a cape, standing on top of a seat. Jean laughed even more.

"Maggot, get down from there, you are makin' a fool of yourself!" Benny snarled from his seat as Lilith jumped around, singing the Batman theme song. Karla scowled even more, letting out another disgusted sigh.

The Medic, Fritz, grabbed her foot as she jumped by his seat, and pulled her back. "Stop zhat, Fraulein Lilith! Zhis ist not zhe best place to do zhat! Zhen again, vhen ist it efer good to do zhat?! Now take zhe bra off your head, and give me back my coat." Lilith slumped over slightly, handing Fritz his lab coat and taking the bra off of her head. It truly was a good thing Fritz was there; he watched Lilith like a hawk, and made sure she behaved herself. She tossed the bra back up to Karla's' luggage, and took her seat back down next to Benny. Karla hit her upside the back of her head, scowling.

Felix the RED Pyro sat behind Karla and took off his mask. He seemed to be badly scared, and had untamable ginger hair. He tapped her shoulder and shook his head in disapproval. He never talked much. Neither did the Heavy, Kyle, sitting behind him. He simply sat there and read or wrote. The Engineer and Demowoman were sharing a good laugh and both held a bottle of scrumpy, courtesy of Paula, the Demowoman. Max, the Engineer seemed to have light effects of the alcohol on him, but he wasn't drunk, at least not yet. Everything was swell. Until the lights seemed to flicker before ultimately going out. The train gave to a screeching halt, and everyone inside wondered what was going on. Soon enough, both teams gathered outside the train, some with flashlights in their hands.

"Whoa, it's like the movie Wrong Turn! Only we were on a train!" Lilith's jaw slacked in awe at how dark the woods actually seemed, and the thin layer of fog that was starting to collect.

Karla and Benny looked at her strangely, before Aaron smacked her upside the head. "Don't talk like that, you'll give us all heart attacks!" He growled, shining his flashlight around, his snake Harley peaking out of the BLU Snipers pocket.

Lilith danced around, poking at everyone. "Aw, what is it guys, you all scared?!" She laughed, face palming. "I can't believe this... The train obviously just broke down!"

Kyle and Felix exchanged glances, and Dirk frowned. "But... Ve do not go zhrough voods to get to Sawmill..." He spoke up and all eyes went to him. Aaron nodded.

"I thought tha' same thing earlier." He responded gruffly, looking around more. Maybe he would see that man in the suit.

Erik mumbled something in Russian, and Tyler took a few steps forward, before sprinting into the woods, shining his flashlight everywhere. The wind blew gently, sending shivers down his spine as he continued walking. Up ahead, he saw a rather tall, and twisted tree, bare of leaves, and seemingly any life. The roots and branches were gnarled strangely, and they looked rather creepy blowing with the wind. He approached the tree, unaware of being followed at the moment. Not until he felt a hand on his shoulder did he realize it. He whipped around, and there was Aaron.

"Listen, bloody gremlin, don't go running off loike that." The BLU Sniper let go of his shoulder, and turned around. Tyler, on the other hand, looked back at the tree and saw a piece of paper tacked to the side. Curiously, he approached it, and shined his light on it. He read the note of which said 'Don't Look OR It Takes You'. Tyler made a funny face and ripped it off the tack, and stuffed it in his pocket, before rushing after Aaron. The two regrouped with the rest of the two Teams.

And they simply waited.

And waited.

And waited.

For about two hours of freezing, and Lilith's complaining, the two teams decided on having the people with flashlights go searching, while the rest waited on the train. That meant Tyler and Aaron were the first two to go. They stood and waited for Fritz, who did not have a flashlight, but it would be good to have a Medic around just in case someone got hurt. And Max the Engineer from RED tagged along as well. The rest of the two teams piled into one car, and sat rather close together, lighting a candle and taking out a spare flashlight and some glow sticks. The cold had seeped into the car, so everyone was rather in close courters with one another, despite Dirk's mumbled complaining.

In the meanwhile, the four with flashlights had set off into the woods, hoping to find someone. They quickly split themselves into two groups of two, Tyler going with Fritz, and Aaron going with Max. Then they went in two different directions. Tyler and Fritz headed in the direction that Tyler had gone and found the scary tree. The two walked in silence, despite Tyler's chattering teeth. Fritz sighed and handed the young boy his coat, who refused it quickly.

"No way man, that's WAY too gay for me. Thanks anyways." He dug through his pocket and pulled out the crumpled paper. "'Ey, Doc, I found this page ova' 'ere. Do yah' think it means anythin'?" He handed the page to Fritz, whose facial expression went to 'weird' as he studied it.

"Don't look or it takes you? Vhat ist zhat supposed to mean?" He scowled, staring at the paper. He scratched the back of his head, trying to make sense out of the rather creepy looking paper. "You said you found zhis over here?"

"Yeah, I found it on tha' tree ova' there. The scary lookin' one." The BLU Scout pointed to the gnarled and dead looking tree.

"Oh how nice... Zhat ist a gorgeous tree. Vhoever owns zhat tree deserves a revard! I mean... Look at ist." He gestured to the tree, scowling. "In case you couldn't tell zhat vas sarcasm... Ist vas." Fritz started walking once more. Tyler followed behind rapidly.

"Don't do sarcasm ever again Doc. It jus' don't work for yah'." Tyler looked back at the tree and sighed. "I dunno'... Don't yah' think it's jus' a bit weird?" He asked, dragging his feet slightly.

"Nein. It seemed perfectly normal to me. Vho knows, maybe someone is just pulling a prank." Fritz shrugged, before coming to a stop. "Look, Herr Scout. Ist zhat a trailer and truck?"

* * *

Needless to say, Fritz and Tyler were much better off than Max and Aaron. Something had spooked Max, and he was practically clinging to Aaron while they walked.

"Ah'm tellin' yah', Slim, there was somethin' back there!" Max protested more, and Aaron simply grunted in response. The BLU Sniper didn't have patience to deal with this guy, nor did he have the patience to be walking around looking for a house or whatever it was they were looking for out in the middle of nowhere.

After a bit more babbling, the two could see two different paths. And in the middle was what looked like a man from where they were standing. Aaron stopped walking, and Max looked up at him curiously. "Why are we stoppin'? We can ask 'im for directions!" He smiled. Of course, they couldn't see what he really was in the dark of the night.

As the two got closer, a static like sound started to buzz in their ears, and static slightly blurred their vision. Now THAT was creepy. Aaron stopped and blinked, staring at the man they had walked towards. He could see him clearly now; he was wearing a white suit, and was as white as virgin snow. And he seemed to not only be lacking in hair; he was lacking in a face entirely. Max stared for a second, and they looked at each other. This definitely was not right. A sharp sound rang out, and the faceless man was closer. Now there were tentacles reaching out from behind him. Max shrunk back as the man got closer. Fear took over the Engineers instincts, and he sprinted past the very tall man and ran onto one path. Aaron paused for a second, unsure of what to do in a situation like this one. The faceless man got closer once more, and Aaron sprinted in the other direction, looking over his shoulder, only to see the tall man was gone. He didn't stop running though. He ran until he saw a house, or at least someplace where someone could be. He cautiously walked over to the open door, checking behind him every now and then. Was this a bathroom...?

* * *

Max ran until he found a pile of rocks, of which he quickly dove behind. He looked out from behind one, and saw no faceless man, and he relaxed slightly. He turned back around, walking around the rocks a little, and found a piece of paper fluttering in the cold wind. He read over the note quickly, fear striking through the Texans heart as he spoke out loud: "Follows". Drawn next to the ominous letters were two trees and what looked like the faceless man. He slowly began to panic as he tore the page from the rock and studied it, and turned. He bumped into another person, and half expected Aaron to be standing there.

"Augh, Aaron, you gave me a heart attac-" He never finished his sentence as something cold wrapped around his face and neck, and the last thing Maximillian Tanner ever saw was the snow white head, of which no face belonged to.


End file.
